This invention relates to a storage cart for music stands which supports a plurality of stands in generally upright position and along an incline to maximize the number of stands that can be stored within dimensions of the cart which enables the cart to clear doorways and enter small elevator depths.
An example of the known prior art is shown in Mero U.S. Pat. No. Des. D-211,034 wherein a storage cart can store a plurality of music stands. The prior art storage cart does not maximize the storage by supporting a plurality of generally upright stands along an incline, nor does it have structure for maximizing the nesting of the stands by upper and lower pairs of guide rods which define a storage plane and which coact with parts of the music stands to closely nest the stands. The over-all dimensions of the cart are greater than necessary to support the stands. This results in reducing the mobility of the cart as well as increasing the space required for storage of the cart and stands carried by the cart.